


Mama Coco

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Coco Locos Angst Off 2018, Death, Gen, Post-Movie, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: "huh..weird, i don't see them anywhere--mama coco? did you fall asleep?...mama coco..?wake up, mama coco!....mama coco? ...wake up, please!! please wake up, mama coco,please-!!"but she never woke up again....





	Mama Coco

**Author's Note:**

> my entry for coco locos discord server angst off 2018, with prompt "please"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...welp, i just killed mama coco onscreen....  
>  again, big thanks to peeps from coco locos discord server! you guys are always overflowing with the ideas and keeps the fandom up and running!


End file.
